Hurt
by LoverMolly-Chan
Summary: There is a terrible thunderstorm, and Misaki, since his parents death, has been scared of storms. Plus, Usagi is at a meeting. Will Misaki be able to survive the whole night? And what will happen when Ijjui-sensei says something to Usagi? Plus that it worries Misaki that he isn't saying anything, let alone, had done anything... Well, Usagi-san. Contains some M content and cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

Hurt & Comfort

Junjo Romantica

Rated: T+; English; Hurt/Comfort & Romance.

By Lover Molly-Chan

-Whooo! First Fanfic… EVER! I've published on Junjo. The music I'm listening to is soo not fitting for this fanfic… It's "Fireflies" by Owl City. It's awesome…. ANYWAYS! I don't own Junjo Romantica

:Tear:

So yeah. Be nice as this is my first posted fanfic. Any references I make I give credit to. Which is Icenake for giving me this inspiration for this fanfic from her fanfic Junjo Romantica: Thunderstorm. I loved it and it was sooooo sweet. ^_^ So yeah. Enjoy. There we go! Fitting music. (BTW-It's "My Immortal" (Instrumental) by Evanescence ^_^)

Chapter 1: Memories

"Huh. What is it?"

"Come home soon… I'm scared of the storm"

"Okay. We'll be there soon."

"Thank-hic-you"

That's all it took. That short conversation. Misaki Takahashi, Age 19, regretted ever saying those words. His parents, when he was 8, were going on a business trip. Misaki was sick that day. His parents protested, but Misaki insisted on them finishing their work. A storm blew through. Misaki, since he was little, was scared of thunderstorms. When he asked them to hurry home, they hurried back on the slippery slopes… They never came back. They ended up getting in a car crash, and were killed. Now, Misaki lives with the "Great Lord" Usami Akihiko. But the two are in love… Sort of…

It's on April 23rd that a peculiar storm blows through Tokyo, Japan. Usami was off at a meeting and left Misaki at home alone. When the storm was nearly in their location, Misaki got scared.

'The storm is getting closer. And Usagi-san isn't home yet. I'm starting to get worried. Did they get lost?' Misaki wondered. Misaki pulled out his phone. His eyes widened. Instead of dialing the number, he tossed his phone at the wall. 'No! I can't call! It'll make me seem desperate.' Misaki thought. 'Damnit! This is pissing me off!' He thought, getting irritated. So instead, Misaki took a bath. He let the warm water cover his body. He closed his eyes, sighing, while enjoying the warmth of the bath water. But it was short-lived, after 3 minutes, lightning struck followed by thunder. Misaki jolted out of the bath, causing water to splash and ran to the nearest bedroom.

The nearest bedroom happened to be Usami's bedroom. Misaki, clinging onto Suzuki-san, buried his face. Another flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder, scared Misaki even more. Since Misaki was there he put on one of Usami's shirts, which right down to his knees seemed long enough. Once clothed, and scared by lightning and thunder again, jolted out of the bed and went under it. Carrying Suzuki-san with him. Misaki huddled under the bed after being scared by thunder. He trembled with fear from the lightning.

"Usagi-san…. Please-hic-hurry…. USAGI!" Misaki cried with terror, tears streaming down his cheek. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly.

Whew! That was awesome. I'm going to leave it at that for now. Also I may have a poll on which Marukawa employee (Such as Isaka, Aiikawa, or Yokozowa) I should bring up. Onodera will be a choice as well. ^_^ We love our Ritsu Oda. So, later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hurt & Comfort

Junjo Romantica

Rated: T+

English, Hurt/Comfort & Romance.

By Lover Molly-Chan

I need advice whether or not to change the title… Should I? Does it seriously look like I own Junjo? XD Anyways! On to chapter 2! ^V^

Chapter 2: Broken

Inside a red car, is the "Great Lord" Usami speeding back home, cigarette in hand. But Usami was still careful. He didn't want to end up in the same fate Misaki's parents faced. 'Damnit! I shouldn't have left him home! Look at this storm. I told that devil of an editor that I didn't want to go, but no! She had to drag me! Damn that editor! When I get through with her…!' Usami thought getting irritated. Soon, Usami arrived home.

"Misaki, I'm home!" He called out. No response. "Misaki?" He called out no answer. "MI-SA-KI!?" He yelled out. A whimper responded form his room. Usami felt something was terribly wrong. He dashed to his room and looked for Misaki. "Misaki?" He called out. A flash of thunder and clap of thunder replied to Usami. In response, the storm got a scared cry from underneath Usami's bed. Usami looked under his bed and found Misaki squeezing Suzuki-san, in one of his shirts, still wet from the bath he took, and crying. He looked up at Usami with wet, red eyes. Another clap of thunder, err, persuaded Misaki to come to Usami. He ran into Usami with a "WOMP!" His tears wetting Usami's shirt. Usami could only stroke his head and tell him it was fine. Misaki didn't move an inch.

"C'mon, get up. You need to wear real clothes, and not one of my shirts." Usami said, trying to push Misaki off since Misaki was still wet from his bath. But Misaki still wouldn't budge. Usami sighed. "You know… You're still wet…. C'mon! Get off! I don't wanna get soaked. Besides you need to wear real clothes." Usami persuaded. Misaki only whimpered.

"I wore your shirt because I missed you…" Misaki said with a muffled voice. Usami nearly chuckled at Misaki. To be so meekly afraid, yet so drawn to the older man. He hugged Misaki tighter, still smiling. Misaki continued to cry into Usami. And they didn't move that spot until Misaki fell asleep. Once asleep, Usami picked up Misaki and carried him to the bed. Once put in bed, he too got into bed, with Misaki next to him, still holding the young boy. And they didn't move till morning, that is, until Misaki woke up from his scared, drunken state…

How's it? It took me nearly 2-3 days. ^_^' I'm listened to When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne and I nearly cried. I hoped you like it. ^3^~`


	3. Chapter 3

Hurt & Comfort

Junjo Romantica

Rated: T+

English, Hurt/Comfort & Romance.

By Lover Molly-Chan

Hey guys. I'm sorry about this chapter, if it gets removed. That means I either edited it or I had to remove it due to the rating. I wanna have a little "scene" (^_^) but I didn't know how to make it cute without going out of the rating. So yeah. Sorry again.

Chapter 3: Feelings

The next day, the storm completely went through. The next day was bright and shining. But the sun's harsh rays blinded Misaki, who should've been grateful the storm passed.

"Urg… Why must the morning sun be so blinding?" Misaki groaned using a pillow to cover his head. Usami was still completely out. "Usagi-san?" He called out… No response. "U. Sa. Gi-san?" Misaki called out again. No response. "Usagi!?" he yelled out.

"SHUT UP! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST FRICKIN' TIME!" Usami snapped loudly. "SO SHUT YOUR TRAP!" He yelled. Misaki had to cover his ears because Usami was so loud. But the force of Usami's yell sent Misaki falling backwards onto the floor.

"Waa! Ah! Ow…" Misaki groaned. Usami then raised his head. Expecting to see Aiikawa was slightly shocked that Misaki was on the floor.

"Misaki, what are you doing on the floor?" He asked

"SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M ON THE FLOOR!" Misaki yelled.

"Really?" He asked with confusion. Misaki got confused.

"You just said 'Shut up. I heard you the first fricken' time. So shut your trap…'" Misaki said. His voice slightly shaken, since he was still a little shaken from the yell and the following fall.

"Oh. I though Aiikawa was nagging me. Sorry." Usami apologized lazily, since it was early and he was tired. But neither Misaki nor Usami realized it, but Misaki was shaking.

"AAAHHH! CHOOOO! Misaki sneezed.

(A/N: Bless You XD)

"I told you, you should've changed sooner!" Usami scolded. Misaki looked down and noticed that he was still wearing one of Usami's shirts. Misaki instantly blushed. "Plus your comment last night. Usami said getting up out of bed. Misaki remembered his statement he made last night. Misaki continued to blush.

(A/N: And I'm pretty sure you remember too! ^_^)

"R-Really? I don't remember…" Misaki said.

"Liar." Usami said smirking. He got up and walked towards Misaki. "Maybe I should HELP you remember." He said with a smirk.

He them forced Misaki into a deep kiss. His tongue forced in. Misaki's eyes widened. Misaki tried to escape from the deep kiss but only ended up back on the bed. Usagi moved his hand up Misaki's shirt. Misaki could do nothing, but allow Usagi to do it. And Usagi didn't stop until he had his fill of "Misaki"


End file.
